


The Gift

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Pete's World, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rose and TenII's first Christmas in Pete's World as they enjoy decorating the tree, which turns into a bit of naughtiness under the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bad_wolf_rising's Christmas ficathon. The prompt I chose was: TenToo in his pants by the hearth, reading by firelight and periodically looking up to admire Rose while she puts decorations on the Christmas tree...

 

  
The Doctor, dressed only in his Tardis blue pants and socks, lounged on the floor by the roaring fire as he poked at the iPad before him with his sonic. The scent of evergreen mixed with burning wood filled the air as unopened boxes of bright and shiny ornaments were stacked on the sofa. A tangle of colored fairy lights were strewn over the tree in a pattern which could only be understood by the Time Lord staring at his iPad with a look of annoyance. Rose walked into the room, her arms wrapped around bags of decorations with a plate of hot chewy ginger cookies balanced precariously on top of one of the overflowing bags.

As she plopped them down on a somewhat empty chair and grabbed the plate to prevent a cookie calamity, she looked over at the Doctor with his hair tousled in a brown, messy array and his glasses slipping down his nose slightly. The firelight glowed against his pale freckled skin giving it a rosy glow and she sighed happily. It had been a rough few months since Bad Wolf Bay, filled with confusion, adjustment, rowing, tears and laughter. The solution had been simple. He was the Doctor and she was Rose and their hands still fit. They were never meant for a typical domestic life and needed to make their own way.

Much to her mother’s dismay, they had left London and traveled around for a few of months. When they returned, it was clear that they needed to start fresh away from the city that reminded them of London in their home universe. As it so happened, there was a small Torchwood base in the Scottish Highlands. Torchwood considered it almost unusable due to an unstable rift that was located in its basement, the result of some experiment by the previous Torchwood regime.

Of course, unusable was a relative term to the Doctor and Rose. Rose volunteered the Doctor and her to solve the problem provided they could be assigned to the base on a permanent basis. Pete very wisely agreed. He knew the Doctor liked to tinker and was working on multiple volatile experiments. Although he was concerned for Rose, he knew the Doctor would never allow harm to come to her. Now, as to harm for anyone else or any other thing nearby… that was questionable. It was best to contain such experiments to an outpost in the back of beyond far from any city or anyone who could be harmed. Thus, the Doctor and Rose moved to an area just outside of Killin and eventually into an old, cozy cottage they found within driving distance to the base.

The Doctor had the rift stabilized within a day and within two weeks they had captured or contained anything that wandered through the rift and reactivated some of the equipment used for monitoring and for communications with Torchwood One; less, of course, any cameras or equipment used to record or monitor activities at their base. The Doctor had a particular paranoia about Torchwood having too much influence over them or what they were doing.

They found the cottage by accident. It was while they were investigating a meteor that crashed nearby. The meteor was just space junk, a piece of an old ship that crashed to Earth in a melted heap of metal. Of course, this particular metal was a source of geeky delight to the Doctor. While he poked, soniced and squealed over their find, Rose had walked off to peek into the windows of the old, vacant cottage nearby.

A few phone calls later, they were the proud new owners of the cottage which Pete purchased as a gift to them despite Rose refusing to accept it as such. Pete pulled out the big guns and threatened to send Jackie out to them if Rose didn’t let him do this. The Doctor, hearing that, grabbed the mobile from Rose and thanked Pete for his kind, generous offer and promised they’d see them for the Christmas holiday. He then turned to a slightly perturbed Rose and asked when that was exactly.

A few weeks later, they were moved in to the two story stone and wood structure. Well, they were mostly moved in. Rose had found the Doctor was still quite the pack rat and refused to throw out much of the existing furnishings and bric-a-brac. So, moved in for them meant cleared a few rooms and shoved things aside until he was sure they wouldn’t need them. Although that didn’t stop Rose from sneaking things out when he wasn’t looking.

This was to be their first Christmas in their new home in what the Doctor lovingly called Pete’s World, much to Pete’s delight. As Rose stood in the room admiring him, she thought about how much she had to be thankful for. She never thought she would find herself in this universe in a cottage in the Scottish Highlands about to decorate a Christmas tree with the Doctor. Especially, not a Doctor wearing only his pants. Well, his pants, socks and those delectable glasses. She smiled and padded across the braided green and brown throw rug over to the fresh evergreen tree he had proudly cut down and toted back to the house strapped to the top of their little soniced up blue Volkswagen Beetle. She almost giggled at the thought of how he cursed trying to get it in the door to the house and grumbled about primitive human dwellings and how dimensionally transcendental doorways or teleports were far superior. She opened one of the boxes and lifted out a shiny silver bauble and held it up the tree where it reflected the multicolored fairy lights glowing in the darkened room which was lit only by one small reading lamp on the opposite side of the room the crackling fire.

The Doctor looked up and watched Rose dressed in jeans, a blue angora cardigan he’d bought her during a recent trip to Killin along with matching socks, her hair loose around her shoulders as she pondered where to put the ornament. He set the iPad down and just admired her. He had grumbled a bit about the domestics of a house, carpets, doors and hefting a tree inside but the truth was, he loved it. He might deny that fact to everyone, but having this with Rose was precious to him. This, all of this, domestics and all was home.

“A little to the left,” he directed Rose who stiffened and turned around and looked at him with an arched brow.

“Seriously, you gonna lay there in your pants and tell me where to put ornaments on the tree?”

He smirked. “I’ll have you know that I am an expert at the proper and most cosmically beneficial method for hanging ornaments and what’s wrong with my pants? They’re comfy,” he declared, shifted and stretched out to make sure she had a good view.

Rose raised her eyebrows at the gorgeous view before her but wasn’t about to let him distract her from the fact he was going all authoritative bossy Time Lord on her. She rolled her eyes and hung the ornament where she wanted. He pouted. “But Roooose, if you put there, you’ll throw off the whole equation for hanging the most ornaments to give the tree the proper Christmassy look.”

“Equation?” she asked as she picked up snowflake ornament.

“Of course! It’s a precise calculation based on the height of the tree, average circumference around the widest part and density of branches.”

“Doctor, it’s a Christmas tree. It’s about bein' festive and happy and…” she said as he looked at her like he didn’t believe her. She sighed. “Why don’t you just get up and help me then?”

“I am helping,” he retorted “and besides, I’m all nice and toasty over here by the fire.”

“Well, maybe if you’re lucky, and do a good job, you might get a bit warm and toasty over here too,” Rose flirted and held out an ornament shaped like a bell. The Doctor grinned and bounced over, plucked up a ginger cookie which he shoved in his mouth and accepted the ornament. Decorating the tree for them turned into a combination of debating the placement of each ornament and a game of who could wrap who in the most garland until they both tumbled down in a tangle of limbs landing in wads of tissue paper that had been used to wrap some of the ornaments.

The Doctor leaned over her with a bit of tinsel nestled in his hair and rested his hand near Rose’s, his thumb caressing her wrist and leaned down for a slow and deliberate kiss. Rose sighed as she felt his soft lips on hers and returned the snog opening her mouth and welcoming him in, her tongue gliding across his and swiping at his delicious lower lip. He moaned and released her mouth, looking down at her as the multi-colored fairy lights glowed above them and cast a rainbow of colors against her skin. “Someone promised to keep me warm and toasty if I helped decorate the tree,” he said in a rough voice.

“Yeah, but the tree’s not done,” she replied, her hand traveling up his back and her fingers running through his hair as he leaned into her.”

He nuzzled her neck. “Nothing wrong with a little decorating break to you know, get a bit of inspiration to finish,” he said as he began to unbutton her cardigan with his very nimble fingers.

Rose smiled as she felt him lick and nip at her neck. “Tell me, has Rose been a good girl this year. Is father Christmas going to be good to you?” he growled in her ear, his breath tickling the hairs at the nape of her neck and making heat pool low in areas that had far too many clothing on them.

“Mmmm, don’t know. Maybe I’ve been a bit naughty,” she responded as her hands found their way to the waistband of his pants and teased along the edge of them.

He clicked his tongue inside of his mouth and shook his head, his glasses slipping a bit down his nose as he looked at her with eyes of the deepest most sinful chocolate brown. “Ohhh we are just going to have to do something about that or you may not get any Christmas treats.”

“You gonna redeem me of my naughty ways then,” she asked, showing just a bit of tongue that she knew drove him mad.

“Oh, yes,” he said as he finished unbuttoning her sweater and pulled it off her and went to work on her jeans which he managed to pull off her so fast she was amazed and giggling. After he tossed aside her jeans, he paused and stared at her open mouthed, gazing at her brassier and matching knickers which were a Christmas theme, silver satin with holly printed all over them with a little red bows between her breasts and on the center waistband of her knickers. After he recovered, he smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Looks like I get to unwrap my prezzie a bit early.”

Before he could move, Rose reach to the side and grabbed the garland which she expertly lassoed around him much to his amusement. She then yanked him toward her causing him, coincidentally, to fall on her. She rolled him over until she straddled him and tied the garland in a bow on his chest while her breasts were tantalizingly close to his mouth. He made a little squeaky noise and reached his head up but Rose pulled away and giggled.

“Nope! I get to unwrap my present first,” she announced triumphantly as she wiggled onto his now tented pants before turning around to pay particular attention to said bulge.

“But, that’s not fair!” he complained as his hands reached up and hooked her bra.

She ignored him and cupped his very impressive erection through his pants causing him to groan and arch upward while his hands gripped her waist. “Mmmm,” Rose hummed. “Don’t think you’ll complain if I just rip the wrappin’ off this one!” She the proceeded to slide his pants off and toss them away. Suddenly, garland went flying and Rose found herself laying on the floor with an aggressive aroused Time Lord on top of her.

“Now then, about this naughty behavior,” he started to say as he pulled her bra off and tossed it carelessly up in the air where it landed on the tree. Rose started giggling as she stared at it. He grinned looking pleased. “Now that’s a proper tree decoration!”

The Doctors glasses joined her bra as the latest decoration and soon Rose’s knickers followed them and ended up hanging off the top of the tree. He grinned at her, waggled his eyebrows as he leaned in for a long thorough snog. Rose moaned and wrapped one of her legs around him and draw her sock-clad foot up his calf. She ran her hands across his lean well muscled back and dragged her nails back up to tangle in his hair. He smirked and grabbed the garland and tied her hands above her head to a nearby chair.

Rose giggled. “Somehow, when we started this whole tree decoratin’ thing, I didn’t think I’d be tied up in garland like some tarty Christmas elf.”

He grinned. “Oh, you are far more than an elf. More like my very own sexy sugar plum fairy,” he said wickedly as he trailed kisses down her neck, pausing to bite and suck at her neck which he knew drove her a bit mad. She arched into him, straining against where the garland bound her to the chair leg causing it to shift and felt him lick his way down and latch onto one of her breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue before moving lower brushing gentle kisses down until he reached the apex of her thighs.

Soon his tongue was delving deep within her folds as his fingers plunged within her, setting a rhythm that had her gasping. He stopped just before she reached orgasm. “Doctor, want you now,” she groaned looking down at him with heavily lidded eyes. He ran his hands up her leg, his fingers trailing gently until he reached her thighs. He pulled her legs apart and leaned over her, positioning his hard length at her entrance.

“Doctor, please!” she moaned and locked her legs around him.

He closed his eyes and let out his breath as he sank into her slowly and stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at her as she arched her hips up and her legs tightened to encourage him to continue. Something inside of him clicked. He couldn’t see time lines like he did before the meta crisis but every once in a while, it was like they called out to him and right now, he saw a time line shining brighter than a star going super nova and it was connecting him to Rose and he knew what this meant. It was time to move forward with Rose and embrace the gift of this life his other self had given them.

Rose felt as if she was about to explode. The first time they had come together it had been awkward and tentative, each afraid of the other and both out of practice. Since then, they had learned to let go and just love each other, delving into each other like each time was the last. Games were not a new thing nor was experimenting but this went beyond that. He wasn’t just teasing. His eyes were boring into hers as if he was searching for something.

Rose heard words flow off his tongue like a seductive operatic symphony and felt emotions bubbling up and tears in her eyes as the significance of the words resonated through her even though she didn’t know what they meant. It wasn’t about the words, it was the raw emotion and intensity conveying something deep within himself to her. Slowly, he moved within her, his voice becoming ragged and the vocalizations feverish and passionate.

Rose responded with her own cascade of words of, “love you,” “always yours” and “forever my Doctor,” her body rising up to meet his, her legs tightening as she arched into him and struggled against the bonds holding her wrists. The only sounds other than the sweet music pouring forth between the two of them was their bodies writhing and slapping at each other desperately as the glow of the Christmas tree enveloped them and the scent of evergreen permeated the air.

It was a slow burn between them and the Doctor paused when they were both oh so close and gazed deeply in her eyes as his hands gripped the braided run beneath them. He whispered oh so softly, “There are no human words.” His voice was trembling and emotional as he continued and he whispered something into her ear and it was as if she could feel the spin of not just the Earth but the universe around them. He had given her a precious gift and she would cherish it always.

He gripped her bound hands as he brought them both to completion screaming their mutual satisfaction. It was intense and hot as waves of orgasmic spams rippled through both their bodies until they collapsed. When Rose caught her breath, she found her hands unbound and the golden tinsel garland laying in tatters around them. He rolled over pulling her with him and she lay happy and sated drawing circles through the soft hair on his chest. Finally, she spoke. “So…that was….”

“My gift to you,” he answered softly, staring up at the decorated tree they were laying partially beneath.

Rose looked at him and innately understood what he was saying. She looked down at the patterns she was drawing on his chest. “Why now? Not that I didn’t enjoy what we did. I mean just the opposite. It was passionate, mind blowin', gorgeous and perfect and, well, the best sex ever.”

He grinned up at her, looking pleased. “Of course it was! I’m me, and once you go Time Lord you never go back!” he teased her.

She swatted at him playfully and giggled. “You know what I mean!”

He reached up and plucked a tiny round red ornament of the tree and held it up near a light and gazed at it pensively. “My planet, Gallifrey, was populated by the oldest, most knowledgeable race in the universe. We evolved, made ourselves better, stronger, smarter, less governed by petty emotions and primitive impulses that plagued other species. Time was our muse and science, well, you might say science was our religion. It all boiled down to dedicating ourselves to it, being the pompous overseers of the universe and sniffing arrogantly at lesser species like humans. What we just did here would have violated any number of laws not to mention social prejudices,” he said, staring at the ornament in the colorful lights, his face serious and a touch sad.

Rose was surprised he was revealing this to her and sat quietly, continuing to caress him, trying to comfort him and ease the burden of the Time War he carried.

“Looking back, I think that’s where we went wrong.” He turned and looked at her. He reached over and tangled the ornament in her hair and caressed her face. She leaned into him and laid a gentle kiss on his palm. “We were powerful and emotions were thought to be a weakness. The power of time itself was ours to wield and think of what would happen if one of us acted out of spite or jealousy. “But,” he said enunciating the _B_ , “the problem was that even though we proclaimed ourselves free of the burden of love, envy, jealousy, hatred and fear, we weren’t.

“Oh, those in power made sure to ridicule love, compassion and kindness, but in the end they could have used them. When it all came to a head, they were ruled by anger, fear and a lofty self righteousness with no one to stop them from acting on those emotions that they spent so long dismissing as primitive and beneath them. No one that is, but me, the one they had constantly chastised and criticized for embracing emotions instead of suppressing them. Me, the rebel, was the one who had to stop them from destroying all of everything. And then, I lived and who was there to stop me, the killer of my own kind?” he said, sounding sad and lost in darkness. He turned to look back at Rose and a look of wonder crossed his face. “Then, I met you, Rose Tyler.

“You stopped me, not with violence, but with kindness, compassion and love and you reminded me not only of how much I loved the universe but how much good can come from emotions. My world is gone and the life I knew is gone. All I have is here with you and I’m not bitter about it anymore. I want this here with you, want to show you how much this life means to me. You gave me yourself and I hadn’t given you me yet and I wanted to. My gift to you is the journey of us, sharing each other in the way my people used to oh so long ago before they abandoned who they were to become the mad creatures that tried to destroy the universe.”

Rose felt tears shine in her eyes as she listened to him tell her about his people, warning her that he had done things he was not proud of and she would learn this as they spent time together. She answered him with, “I love you and I don’t care what you’ve done. I know who you are now and I love you for it. I’m not exactly an angel either and you make me better too.”

Soon they were enjoying more than words next to the tree and in their passion ended up almost entangled beneath the tree with glitter, pine needles and bits of shiny tinsel raining down on them as they writhed on the softy green and red plaid tree skirt. .

“Ow,” Rose called out, giggling as she felt herself pricked by pine needles.

“Oh, come on, it’s just a bit Frasier fir and did you know, on Rexacalcit Fooouuuuurrrrrr,” he called out and jumped back staring down at himself in horror.

“I thought they were just a bit of Fraiser fir,” Rose teased as he protected his sensitive Time Lord bits form further assault by the pine needles.

“Time Lords are very sensitive, Rose,” he retorted and stared at the tree as if it were an evil entity bent on world domination as he moved onto the soft, braided rug.

Rose scooted over and pulled a bit of tinsel out of his hair. “Shaggin’ under the Christmas tree’s a bit more hazardous than you imagined, yeah?” she said with a bright grin and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He looked up at her, his eyes softened and filled with affection. “Yeah, but some things are worth a bit of hazard,” he answered and pulled pine needles out of her hair.

“Yeah, they are,” she agreed.

She kissed him and he nuzzled into her neck. “Merry Christmas early,” he murmured against her.

“Merry Christmas early,” she responded and then her mobile rang. Amidst his protest, she hopped up and looked at it. “Messages,” she mumbled. “Mum is reminding us you promised to spend the holidays with them and sent a gift list.” Rose looked over her shoulder and grinned. “Guess she thinks you need help!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, muttering about deals with the devil and Christmas terror and wondering if there’d be an invasion.

“Oh,” Rose uttered more seriously.

“What?” the Doctor said, jumping up and racing over. He squeaked in delight when he read the message asking for their help with some green elves terrorizing a shopping mall in London.

“Well, we do need to do a bit of Christmas shopping,” she said, looking up at him with a grin.

“Oh, yes! And if this alien elf infestation is serious, it could delay things until, I dunno, Christmas is over?” he said hopefully.

Rose crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him.

“Right, uh, I don’t suppose alien elf is on Jackie’s list?” he asked with a grin as they quickly dressed and packed for alien elf duty and Christmas at the Tyler mansion, which the Doctor cheekily told Rose was the same thing as they zipped off on yet another adventure.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  



End file.
